The Stars Can Lie To!
by ArticWolf77
Summary: Lucy found a job that asked for her. There she meets an old friend Alyssa. Together they are to slay a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I'm starting but that means my story "An Angel Named Aphmau" Is on pause for now until I can come up with an idea please leave some ideas in the reviews.**

"If you can't take the heat then don't play with the fire" Natsu said as he kicked Gray in the head. "Come at me again and see what happens flame boy" Gray said elbowing Natsu in the back. "Call me flame boy again and see what happens ice for brains"  
/Natsu said finally winning the fight. Natsu can be so hot headed but I find that cute. "Hey Lucy there's a job just for you here" Mira yelled behind the bar.

I get when there is jobs for Natsu, Gray and Erza but me why. When Mira handed me the job I read it over. "What a golden key is the reward" I yelled as I jumped for joy. The down side is that it was for me only not even Natsu could come. "Well I'm off  
/to Cambrige bye" I said and walked off. I could see Natsu yelling how he should have been allowed to go to.

When I finally got their I saw a tall girl in a long black cloak. There were flames and dragon wings sewn in the bottom. "Alyssa is that you" I yelled to her. "Lucy why are you here" Alyssa said walking towards me. "I'm here on a job to slay a monster'  
/I replied. "same here" Said Alyssa. "The monsters name is Acnalogia the chaso dragon' We both said at the same time.

The thing about Alyssa is that she is a fire dragonslayer like Natsu. Yet if the 2 got in a fight like Gray and Natsu. Well lets say Natsu would be down in 2 seconds. (He hates when Alyssa's around since their twins but she has orange hair.  
They

/are both super hot headed and very loud and funny) "Hey where's Natsu isn't he always on jobs with you" Alyssa asked. 'It said no one can come with you' I replied.

 **I hope you like my new story also I'm going away for awhile but I will be back with a nice long chapter. Also next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. NATSU

**So you may have noticed that i just updated my other story so please go check it out. Also I hope your okay with my charecter Alyssa Natsu's twin. I wanted someone to be with Lucy yet make my story different so no one can copy me. Hope you enjoy. I also love the name Alyssa**

 **Alyssa POV**

"Oh yeah I kinda miss my brother" I said to Lucy. "Well I never had a brother so I have no idea what it feels like" Lucy said blushing a little. We walked and chatted about the job and guild life. Then we ran into a strange looking person in a cloak. "Wait i know that smell" I told Lucy stopping her. "Who is it" Lucy asked me.

"Natsu take the cloak off please" I said to the cloaked person. "You're no fun. I really had Lucy going there" Natsu said playfully. "Why are you here Natsu you aren't on a job because Happy's not here" Lucy said. "Fine i came to help slay the dragon Lucy because your not a dragon slayer" Natsu replied. "Well i'm on the same job and i'm a dragon slayer aren't I" I asked real angry.

"I... I didn't know you would be here" Natsu studderd. Me and Lucy laughed so much at that comment. Who knew my brother was so scared of me. "Oh crap we should really go my guild master Makayla said I have 7 days to do this job" I said starting to run. "what type of magic does she have" Natsu asked grabbing a craker out of his pocket. "WORLD STAR HIP HOP" I yelled. (My friend loves plue and wanted to have this power)

 **Sorry for the short chapters.**


	3. The Call Of A Dragon

**Hey guys just wanted to say that this story will end soon so that's why the chapters are short but once this story ends I will start on my new story "Writen In Iron" Also this is the second last chapter and will be the longest.**

 **Natsu POV**

We were running as fast as we could to get to the forest. "Wait" Alyssa yelled. "Kira was spotting the area" Alyssa said. Kira is Alyssa's teal cat. At that moment I saw a cat land on my sisters head. "There was nothing but a big black thing" Kira said munching on a potatoe. "That is what were looking for you stupid cat" Lucy said. "Kira is not stupid her IQ Is higher than yours" Alyssa said. "Are we here to slay a dragon or fight" I said starting to run.

"ROAR" we heard from behind the trees. "That my friends is the roar of a dragon" Alyssa said smiling. Me and Alyssa stepped forward while I was in front. Then the trees started to fall. As they fell I pushed Alyssa back as a tree fell on me. And soon I started to black out.

 **Alyssa POV**

"Ahh" I said as I hit the ground. Then I saw Natsu's arm sticking out. "Natsu" I heard Lucy yell. "Lucy, Happy go pull Natsu out and fly him back to town I got a dragon to slay" I yelled as I charged. I used so much magic but it didn't effect me. This dragon killed my father, Trapped my brother on an island for 7 years and now almost killed my brother.

"I got him Happy take him to town" I heard Lucy say. "No Lucy I meant you go with him" I said as I was hit and sent flying. "Lucy go to every guild with dragon slayers and bring them here" I said. Before she could yell I sent her off. Good luck Lucy I need you do this for me for Natsu.

 **Lucy POV**

When I finally got to Fairy Tail I ran into the guild. "Wendy Gajeel" I yelled. "What you want" Gajeel asked. " When I was on my job to slay a dragon I ran into Alyssa, Who was on the same job but Natsu followed us, When we were close he got hurt and Alyssa was fighting alone, She told me to get every dragon slayer to go to the forest" I said. "Oh a dragon in need of slaying I'm in" Gajeel said. "If it helps Natsu and Alyssa I'm in" Wendy said. "Okay got to her while I go to saber tooth to get Sting and Rouge. I ran and ran until right there in town square was none other than Sting and Rouge. "Sting Rouge" I yelled as they looked over. "Whats up Lucy right" Sting said. "I need your help more like Alyssa and Natsu need your help" I said. "Wait the great Natsu Dragneel needs help ha ha ha" Sting said laughing. "Okay I was sent on a job to slay a dragon and I ran into Alyssa Natsu's sister, Than Natsu followed us and got him self hurt, Now Alyssa sent me here to get every dragon slayer help her fight" I said. "Well I'm in" Rouge said. "If he's in I'm in" Sting said.

Than rouge grabbed both of us and took us into a shadow. When we got there I saw Alyssa and Gajeel fighting with Wendy healing Natsu. "Froush lets fly" Rouge said. "Come on lector" Sting said. It was kinda funny every dragon slayer fighting was flying with their cats. I wonder how will this fight end. If anyone makes it please let it be Natsu. Just know once this is over I'm doing it saying the words I've always meant to say. "Lucy watch out" Alyssa yelled as a huge roar hit me.

 **Okay next chapter will be the last chapter and will have the final battle. Also I'm gonna add Alyssa in a lot of my stories because there has to be that sibling rivaler going on because Mira, Elfman and Lisnna don't have that factor.**

 **-?**


	4. The Final Moments

**Yo guys this is the last chapter of this story but I give anyone permission to use this plot and make this story better. I think I might make it a series so enjoy.**

 **Wendy POV**

 _They were all fighting well I was here healing Natsu and now Lucy. Then it hit me we only have the first and third generation dragon slayers. "Where are the second generation dragon slayers" I asked Alyssa. "They should be here soon" I said. At that moment Alyssa was sent flying. Thank goodness she still got up my healing magic won't last very long and I want Natsu in the figjt._

 _"Sting Rouge can't you control dragon force" Gajeel asked. Than right before my eyes I saw the ture power of dragon force. "hey I may be a first generation but I can control dragon force" Alyssa said as she turned. "Am the only one who can't control it" Gajeel whined. That made me laugh first the cat thing now dragon force. "Get back to work Wendy" Charla said. at that I rushed._

 **Sting POV**

 _I've never seen this girl fight before. Yeah she was in the Grand Magic Games but this is her real power. "Move" Alyssa yelled at me. As Lector flew me aside I saw she looked a lot like some one I know. "Focus would you" Rouge told me. "Sorry" I said._

 _Than out of no where lighting struck for the skies. Than below us a cloud of poison mist formed. "Whats this" I asked. "This is the power of a second generation dragon slayer" Alyssa said amazed. "Wait Laxus is here he was out on a job" Gajeel said. "It was my job to find them" Happy said flying to me. Than the dragon fired an attack right at Happy._

 ** _Alyssa POV_**

 _As the dragon was about to attack Happy I use my breath attack to stop it. Nothing will happen to my brothers cat. "So you have the power of the old dragon king Ignee" The dragon said. "Quite strong but also remember that I defeated heralong time ago" He snarled. "That's because she was already dead and she put up a fight" I yelled._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _The battle raged forever until we won. thought me and Sting were the only ones left standing. Gajeel and Rouge coulden't take it and Wendy passed out from all the healing magic. "We did it" I yelled as Kira put me down. "Yeah" we did. The battle was over and the dragon (King) was gone. Who will take his place I don't know but lets hope they are much better at it._

 _1 year later_

 _"Lucy I love you" Natsu said. "I love you to" I replied._

 ** _This is only the start. I'm just think Alyssa needs a ship to. In the reviews pick any character and I will pick and give you a shout out._**

 ** _-?_**


End file.
